


Fender bender

by paintedfences



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedfences/pseuds/paintedfences
Summary: "My father was a marine. Served in Korea but never talked about it. I had about six inches on him, and even in the end I still think he could've taken me."
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fender bender

Of all things, they’re talking about bulls. Marty’s showing off a little, Rust encouraging him like he does sometimes now when he's in the mood to indulge him.

Rust taps the bridge of his nose, where Marty's is crooked. “You faceplant a hind to get that?“

“Huh?” Marty looks at him hard, then drops his head. “Uh, no. No, that was a car crash. Fender bender, when I was 17. Nothin’ serious.”

Rust’s always wrongfooted when Marty lies to him. He gets that it’s generally pride, but Marty knows who he’s talking to. Rust thinks about half the time Marty knows that he knows, and it’s just a signal not to talk about it, and half the time Marty believes his own bullshit enough to think Rust hasn’t noticed.

But Rust wouldn’t be who he is if he didn’t pick at it some.

*

The tip of Maggie’s nose goes a little pink when she’s upset; a flush in that paper-white skin. She fiddles with her coffee-cup.

“He just doesn’t want to talk about his dad.”

“Huh.” God knows Rust can understand that. “Hates him that much, huh?”

“No,” she says, and there it is again, a flush like a bruise. “No - not at all.”


End file.
